Rainy Days and School Stays
by verbal acuity
Summary: Gakuto gets Hiyoshi in trouble. Hiyoshi has to stay after practice. It rains; he ends up helping someone on the way home - oneshot. dedication to rayray2314. happy birthday!


**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Prince of Tennis. D:

**A/N: **This is dedicated to **rayray2314 **because that murphle flurgen's birthday is January 23. :D I love the murphle flurgen. :3 I hope rayray's okay with this pairing. D:

Enjoy!

* * *

**Rainy Days and School Stays**

Of all the days to be stuck an hour after practice ended, it had to be the day that Hiyoshi Wakashi was the most tempered. Mukahi Gakuto had gotten him in trouble and Atobe was quite angry about it.

Hiyoshi had been standing near the Hyoutei school statue, quietly waiting. His senpai Gakuto had asked him to meet him there after school, just before practice if there was time. Hiyoshi really didn't want to deal with Gakuto, but he couldn't really say no to a senpai; it was disrespectful. But the only thing that kept him standing there was one single word; one list.

"… Gekokujou."

His voice was quiet, cold, as he awaited his senpai's appearance. Ten minutes went by…twenty minutes…and by the time it got to thirty, he up and walked away, finding his way into the locker rooms and changing for practice. Upon appearing on the courts, he could see the snickering Mukahi in the back corner of the far court. He was tricked.

_Damn senpai…he's lucky he's not on my Gekokujou list…_

The second year scowled at the redhead before turning his head and completely ignoring him the rest of practice. But he was immediately covered by a shadow, causing him to quickly look up to see—Kabaji.

"…"

Deciding he really didn't want to deal with the hulky second year, he moved to turn, but was accompanied by two fingers snapping in his face.

"You were late, Hiyoshi. Na, Kabaji?" Atobe Keigo said, eyeing Wakashi for a moment before turning to the taller second year for clarity.

"… Usu."

Atobe nodded, facing back to the tardy player. "And what are you going to do about it, aan?"

Hiyoshi's eye twitched and he shook his head, speaking quietly. "Whatever you tell me to do, Buchou."

The captain froze for a moment, eyes locking with the one who would inherit Hyoutei's 'throne' before he spoke smoothly. "You are to be kept here an extra hour, cleaning like a first year would. Ore-sama's orders."

With that, the almighty 'Ore-sama' turned with a snap and walked away, Kabaji Munehiro in tow obediently. Hiyoshi sighed and walked the opposite direction, giving Mukahi another scowl before he got to practice.

He hated be at the school even after practice was over. He didn't want to be there for unnecessary reasons, but that was all his senpai's fault. Mukahi Gakuto was a horrible senpai at this point. Even Akutagawa Jirou was a better senpai than him and Jirou was always—sleeping.

Finally ready to leave, he threw away the garbage bags that he had collected, he changed out of his tennis uniform in the locker room, grabbed hold of his bag, and walked the pathway from his school; the pathway he always took to get home. He had expected a simple walk home, no problems, no nothing. But of course that wasn't what he got. The rest of the Hyoutei Regulars had long since left, Hiyoshi Wakashi being the only one.

Looking up at the sky, he felt a silent drop of rain hit his forehead and he let out an exasperated sigh. Damn Mukahi Gakuto. That brat was _not _a senpai.

It wasn't pouring, only a slight drizzle, but he still didn't want to be caught in it.

Now he wanted to get home more than anything before it started pouring, but he stopped immediately at what he saw to his right side.

"……"

Sighing, he walked over to the bench and gently shook the smaller one's shoulder in hopes of waking him up.

"Akutagawa-san," he said quietly, shaking him a bit harder before he saw the bright eyes. "It's raining; go home, senpai."

The blonde looked up at him tiredly, unmoving, even as his kouhai got up to leave. His left hand softly gripped the other's sleeve. "Hi—yoshi?" He drawled quietly before he lost grip and fell back to sleep, not caring that it was raining.

Hiyoshi sighed and turned back, giving a silent scowl to his senpai before he lifted him into his arms and carried him to his own house, never really knowing where the sleepy one had lived in the first place.

_I'm going to regret this… _He thought as he carried the smaller of the two quickly through the rain, only one other thought running through his head as he walked. "Gekokujou. …"

Just as it started pouring, they made it to Hiyoshi's home, the second year quickly unlocking the door and bringing his senpai in. His parents weren't home due to…something. He was too busy thinking of how he could expand the greatness of his Gekokujou List to higher standards to even bother listening.

_If he was on my list, I probably wouldn't be helping him. The others know how to survive. Akutagawa-san…not so much._

Trudging up the stairs, he carried the blonde as gently as possible, really not wanting to deal with him when he awoke…especially not to be carrying him.

They were both wet due to the rain, but Jirou seemed to be the most affected because he was the one sleeping in the rain, completely still. But he didn't want to just put the blonde on the floor, so he didn't really bother to worry about his bedsheets. He silently placed his senpai on his bed and moved to leave, but found that he couldn't; a hand was latching lightly onto his sleeve, much like before.

"Akutagawa-san?" He questioned, turning towards the sleepy one.

"Hiyoshi-kuuun…" Jirou said quietly, sleepily, as he tugged his kouhai into the bed with him. "Staaay…"

Hiyoshi's eye twitched and he really didn't want to obey another one of his senpai-tachi because of the Gakuto thing, but Akutagawa was far too innocent to have an intention of getting him in trouble.

Begrudgingly he lied down, scowling as he felt the arms wrap around his waist and cling tightly as if he was going to be lost if he didn't hold on. Jirou nuzzled his cheek into Wakashi's firm chest, eyes closing again, but this time he didn't sleep; he just remained there, completely comfortable. Innocently, Jirou's left leg, since he was on Hiyoshi's right side, lifted and wrapped itself over the second year's own legs, keeping him close for warmth. Wakashi shivered slightly, not because of the cold…more because of…something else.

"A-Akutagawa-san…" He tried, voice quiet as he feared that it would break. "What are you—"

"Hiyoshi-kun, I'm cold. I'm just trying to get warm," he whined, his voice completely sincere and innocent as he snuggled closer. Hiyoshi knew that Jirou didn't mean anything by this, but he still—

He groaned as he felt the smaller one squirm, moving their bodies as close as possible to keep from shivering because his clothes were still slightly wet. He knew it wasn't really the time to think the way he was about his senpai…but he couldn't really help it when his said senpai was squirming into his body. So, instead of doing what he _wanted _to, he settled for doing what he was _supposed _to do.

"Gekokujou…"

Jirou wouldn't stop moving. He kept squirming uncomfortably, trying to snuggle closer into his kouhai for more warmth, but to no avail. Usually when he slept, no matter where he slept, he slept perfectly; silently, still, nothing bothering him. But now, he couldn't fall asleep…and Hiyoshi Wakashi was the one suffering more than Akutagawa Jirou was.

"Senpai. Stop…moving…"

And with that said, the second year grasped the third year's arms, pulled them away from his waist and flipped their positions, Jirou pinned under Hiyoshi, now fully awake and aware.

"H-Hiyoshi?" The blonde blinked, squirming slightly more below him. "What are you doing?" His voice was still as innocent as ever, eyes still bright and alluring making the second year scowl.

"Keep still, Akutagawa," he said rather coldly, now leaving out the honorifics; they seemed too inappropriate to use at this point, especially with what Hiyoshi was about to do to him.

"Hey! I'm your sen—" Before he could even conclude his complaint that he was being disrespected by a kouhai, he was silenced by the taller one's warm lips on his own, the not-so-entirely-skillful tongue causing him to shiver beneath him. His hands reached up and clung to the other's sleeves, holding tight as his world fell apart from the kiss.

Finally pulling apart, Hiyoshi eyed his work; a panting, flustered senpai beneath him. "You alright, _Jirou_?" He asked, completely passing the last-name-calling and allowing himself to call him by his first name. His only response was a confused look, the bright eyes blinking up at him. Jirou was far too innocent for his own good…he was even more innocent than a second year, it seemed. But still, Hiyoshi had no intention of stopping.

"H-Hiyoshi…" The blonde started, watching his kouhai's expression. Akutagawa Jirou was always so innocent, always sleeping…he never really thought about kissing anyone and, up until this recent moment, he figured that Hiyoshi Wakashi only cared about his Gekokujou. He thought the second year would be innocent too, in which, in all honesty, he was but…he was still—

"Akutagawa-san," Hiyoshi started quietly, trailing his right forefinger along his senpai's jawline for a moment, the scowl almost back on his face. "Just…let me." And with that, he pressed his lips to his senpai's once again; the hand that was previously playing along the elder's jawline was now unbuttoning the blonde's school uniform, allowing that small chest to be shown. Neither of them had done this before, so Hiyoshi didn't really know what he was doing, and there was nothing that Jirou _could _do, so he had to just literally lay back and let his kouhai work.

His tongue gently ran along the blonde's warm lips, silently asking for entrance, which was immediately granted due to lack of dominance skill on Jirou's part. As the tongue roamed the smaller one's mouth, Hiyoshi's hand gently trailed along the sleepy one's bare chest before sliding down to the hem of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them altogether without any teasing; there wasn't really enough experience to know how to tease.

Akutagawa never really noticed the roaming hands; he was too preoccupied by the tongue melding with his own, his eyes slipping to a close as he finally relaxed into his kouhai's…embrace.

Hiyoshi trailed his fingers over Jirou's boxers in an inexperienced way, slowly taunting him to have the same feelings and reactions that Wakashi himself was having…and it looked like it was working. The second year smirked slightly into his senpai's lips and gently rubbed his hand over the crotch-area before he finally removed the smaller's boxers entirely, leaving Jirou completely naked. That was what made the blonde realize what was going on, and he pulled from the lips slightly.

"H-Hiyo…" He breathed, hips unintentionally arching into the hand, asking for more without the consent of the sleepy one. "Wh-What are you…"

"It's alright, senpai," was all Wakashi said before he used his left hand to wrap around the slowly hardening length, his right hand now reaching towards the whimpering mouth. _I think this is how it works… _He thought, pressing two fingers into his senpai's mouth without any consent whatsoever. Not wanting to question, Jirou obediently allowed him to, his mouth unintentionally getting the two fingers wet with saliva.

Figuring that it was enough, he slipped his fingers from the warm mouth and eyed them for a moment before he gave his senpai an apologetic look. He slowly moved the said fingers down and stopped once they reached the elder's entrance. Jirou blinked up at him confusedly, tilting his head slightly in question before he immediately tensed up as the fingers pressed the opening ever-so-gently.

"H-Hiyo—" He abruptly ceased his speaking and replaced it with a slightly loud whimper, tears brimming his eyes as he felt a finger press past the tight ring of muscle. "It…it hurts, Hiyoshi…"

With a slight sigh, the second year pressed his lips back to Jirou's, his left hand now gently pumping the elder's half-arousal, coaxing it into full hardness. A quiet moan escaped into Hiyoshi's mouth, the blonde's hips arching into the hand as he got used to the feel of the finger. A second finger slipped in and a few tears fell, but he was immediately rewarded with the pleasure from the hand pumping him.

Wakashi licked Jirou's lips again before he pulled back away, feeling confident that the blonde was stretched enough.

Groaning, he undid his own pants and readied himself to press into Akutagawa's entrance slowly, his now free right hand playing with a pert nipple, coaxing the blonde to arch his chest as well as his hips. He was actually enjoying the sounds that his senpai was making, especially as he pressed in all the way to the hilt, settling to let the other adjust. He figured that the sleepy Hyoutei regular would be too inexperienced to actually say that he was ready, so he only judged by the other's expression and began moving, grunting as he did so. Jirou was tight, but he wasn't going to actually say so. Neither of them had done anything like this before…not even have they been touched the wrong way by someone else. This was all new to both of them, and Hiyoshi Wakashi was never going to admit that he didn't know what he was doing.

"Ah…senpai…" He groaned, biting his bottom lip as he began moving smoothly, the friction created was almost unbearably amazing and he was fully, seriously enjoying the noises the blonde made. They only helped in his further pleasure.

"W-Wakashi…" Jirou moaned out, for the first time actually saying the younger's first name instead of his last. "I…"

Hiyoshi nodded, hand pumping the blonde faster than before as he angled himself to hit a certain spot inside the other. He could tell, although he really had no idea whatsoever of what he was doing, he knew that they were both close; he could feel it in the way his body ached for more and the way the one writhing underneath him tensed around his arousal. And, being as inexperienced as they both were, they weren't good enough to last too long.

"Ahn…" The second year grunted, giving one more thrust, his hand pumping profusely until they both came, the blonde almost screaming out in pleasure, writhing from the feeling; and Hiyoshi, moaning his pleasure out quietly. "You okay…senpai?" He asked, pulling out of the smaller form and watching his reaction. After what they had just done, it felt kind of awkward calling Jirou senpai now. In a way, it felt as if Hiyoshi became the senpai, Jirou the kouhai.

The blonde _senpai _nodded, groaning as he tried to get up. "I'm…sleepy…" He whispered and, with that, he fell back to sleep in his kouhai's arms, clinging to the warmth of his body. Maybe Hiyoshi wouldn't think so lowly of his senpai from now on…

* * *

**A/N: **Ah…again, that was for **rayray2314**. But, uh…I didn't like how I wrote it…especially that pairing. I'm horrible at writing Hiyoshi. But if you read it…please review.

And to murphle flurgen, I love you. :3 I hope you liked. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, BTW.


End file.
